Amor Verdadero
by PrincesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto
Summary: Sakura & Shaoran están en busca del AMOR VERDADERO, Shaoran al fin se a dado cuenta de quién es la verdadera dueña de su corazón, pero ¿que hará Sakura cuando se enteré de el verdadero dueño de su corazón?, ¿cuando se enteré que sólo tiene una oportunidad para decirle sus sentimientos a ese ser amado? La historia está basada tanto en el anime como en el manga
1. 1- Esperanza

DISCLAIMER: Sakura CardCaptor y cada uno de los personajes de éste anime le pertenece a CLAMP, está historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo con el fin de entretener a los lectores

* * *

**1.- ESPERANZA**

**Cuando llegué a Japón sólo me importaban las Cartas Clow, pero alguien estorbaba, una mocosa de mi edad se estaba robando lo que por derecho creía; Li Clow Reed es parte de mi familia y sus cartas, que habían sido dispersadas, eran por derecho de los Li, así que como único hombre descendiente de Li, era mi deber y obligación recuperar lo que era nuestro y hacer honor a nuestro apellido como los magos más poderosos de este planeta.**

**Pero mi corazón dicta otra cosa, admito que al principio creí estar enamorado de Yukito, pero gracias a Yue me he dado cuenta de estos sentimientos que ya no puedo ocultar; ¿Cuándo empezó esto?, no sé, ¿Cuando fue que su sonrisa me empezó a ruborizar?, no me importa, ¿Cuando fue que al escuchar su voz pronunciar mi nombre me empecé a sentir en las nubes?, no me interesa saber, sólo sé que esto es demasiado fuerte para ser ignorando, tan sincero y real como para haber surgido de la nada.**

**Aquel oso de felpa que fabrique con mis propias manos es lo más hermoso que he hecho porque es para ella, tan despistada y gentil, mi Bella Sakura.**

**¿Porque hice una promesa sin sentimientos ni fundamentos, una promesa que va a dañar a un ser inocente y bueno?, espero que Meilin me entienda, sólo Dios sabe lo terca que es ella, lo atenta que es conmigo, pero yo a ella no la amo, siempre la he querido y protegido, pero jamás le podré corresponder todos los sacrificios que ha hecho por y para mí y mucho menos el amor que ella me tiene.**

**Sólo espero poder decirle mis sentimientos a mi amada flor de cerezo algún día**

* * *

Notas de autora: espero que les guste este pequeño fict de tres capítulos

Hoy es 16 de agosto de 2013, y hago la primer revisión de este fiction y quiero agradecerle a _HikariCaelum _por su comentario, y sobre todo a Darling eveling y a SuHoUmi por tener esta historia en sus favoritos y a los 300 lectores que le dieron la oportunidad a este drabble


	2. 2- Confusión

**DISCLAIMER: Sakura CardCaptor y cada uno de los personajes de éste anime le pertenece a CLAMP, está historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo con el fin de entretener a los lectores**

* * *

**2.- CONFUSIÓN**

_Suspiro con pesadez ¿Cuando fue que empecé a sentirme tan confundida? Hace unos días estaba totalmente segura de que mis sentimientos por Yukito eres eternos, pero ahora no sé qué me pasa, ¿Será que lo ocurrido en el último festival me hizo cambiar? No lo creo, esto es muy extraño, tan puro pero a la vez desconcertante y desconocido para mí, las razones no me importan ahora, sólo pienso en que él me acompañara al templo Tsukimine y quiero que este regaló quedé perfecto, quiero agradecerle TODO, su ayuda mientras recolectábamos las cartas Clow, ahora que las tengo que cambiar a cartas Sakura, pero más aún, como me ayudó el día que le dije a Yukito mis sentimientos por él y me sentí morir al oír su respuesta, pero gracias a Syaoran ahora soy feliz, pero siento que es algo más, cuando él me abrazo, me sentí querida y protegida, como sí él pudiera llevarse toda esa tristeza, y vaya que lo hizo, lo extraño es que fui capaz de contarle todo a él que sólo lo conozco de un año atrás y no se lo conté a Tomoyo, que es mi mejor amiga desde hace años._

_¿Cómo empezó esto? ¿De cuándo será? ¡Ay, Ay, ay! me da vueltas la cabeza, no sé qué pensar... auch, mi dedito, pensar en que me pasa no me ayuda en nada mientras coso está yukata. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Porque Syaoran se preocupa demasiado cuando ve que cada día tengo otro dedo vendado?, ¿Será que siempre le he importado más que amigos?, tonterías es solamente mi amigo, no creo que sea para tanto, no importa que Tomoyo y Eriol se rían al ver a Syaoran ser tan atento conmigo._

_Bueno, mejor dejó de pensar en esto, el festival del Templo Tsukimine es en dos días y quiero que su yukata quedé perfecta._

* * *

Notas de autora: espero que les guste este pequeño fict de tres capítulos

Hoy es 16 de agosto de 2013, y hago la primer revisión de este fiction y quiero agradecerle a _HikariCaelum _por su comentario, y sobre todo a Darling eveling y a SuHoUmi por tener esta historia en sus favoritos y a los 192 lectores que le dieron la oportunidad a este drabble


	3. 3- Amor Verdadero

DISCLAIMER: Sakura CardCaptor y cada uno de los personajes de éste anime le pertenece a CLAMP, está historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo con el fin de entretener a los lectores

Notas de autora Este capítulo está narrado por ambos personajes así que SAKURA narrar el _cursiva_ y Syaoran en negritas y la última línea es narrada por los dos, espero que les guste (n.n)

* * *

**3.- AMOR VERDADERO**

Syaoran P.O.V

**Al fin le pude decirle mis sentimientos a Sakura, pero tal vez no era el momento indicado y ahora la perdí para siempre, suspiro con tristeza, tal vez sea lo mejor, mañana regreso a Hong Kong y no quiero que ella sufra por mi culpa, bueno, al menos me llevare un recuerdo de ella aunque lo haya hecho yo mismo... No, será mejor dejar ese oso, sólo me hará pensar en ella cada que lo vea y eso no me ayudaría a que la olvide**

SAKURA POV

_¿Cómo me siento? Syaoran me ha confesado su amor, pero, ¿qué es lo que siento hacía él?, es muy diferente a lo que siento por Yukito pero sigo sin saber cómo se llama este sentimiento, hace poco he hablado con Chiharu porque sin pensar le dije a Syaoran algo que le ha lastimado mucho así que he decidido ir a donde vive Syaoran y darle una disculpa sincera ¡eh! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Alguien se está mudando del edificio donde vive Syaoran!_

_Corro hasta la entrada del edificio y veo que Syaoran está ahí, ¿qué? ¡¿Te vas a ir a Hong Kong?!_

_Cuando se distrae hecho a correr, no quiero perderle snif, me duele tanto ¡aaaahhhh! Rika me has asustado, pero después de todo tú me puedes ayudar ya que sabes que es no ver siempre a esa persona que amas, ¿será? ¿Será que esto que siento es como debe sentir el amor?_

_Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y en el momento que tocan el piso aparece mi símbolo mágico y una luz se extiende a mi alrededor apareciendo una carta Sakura, ahora lo entiendo, será mejor que me dé prisa y al fin puedó darle una respuesta a mi querido Syaoran_

(N/A: A partir de aquí narraran una línea cada uno)

**Es hora de partir, recojo mis maletas y me dirijo al taxi que nos espera, en cuanto bajé Wei nos vamos**

_Lo termine a tiempo ¡hay no, el vuelo sale en 20 minutos! ¡No voy a llegar a tiempo, ¿hermano, me ayudas? ¡Eres tan lindo!_

**He llegado al aeropuerto, Wei se está encargado de recoger los boletos y dejar el equipaje**

_Llegué justo a tiempo, me cuesta respirar pero no me importa, me pregunto dónde estará Syaoran_

**Oigo la voz de Sakura pero han de ser alucinaciones mías porque la quiero ver por última vez, pero se oye tan cerca y tan real**

_Al fin se ha volteado pero ahora yo no encuentro la forma de hablar_

**¿Cómo se enteró se la hora de mi vuelo? La verdad no me importa, al fin y al cabo la puedo ver por última vez**

_¡Ay no! Su mayordomo se acerca. ¿Eh? Él también hizo un oso de felpa_

**Me sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho, no me di cuenta de que traía ese oso de felpa, pero al menos lograre mi cometido**

_Saco el osito que he confeccionado par revelar mi 'sorpresa' y doy un paso hacia él_

**Yo también me acerco al ver que ella también tiene un oso**

_Extiendo mis brazos hacía él con el oso en mis manos_

**Sigo sus movimientos e intercambiamos los osos que habíamos hecho**

_Cuando toco sus manos mi corazón late desbocado y mesonrojo_

**Las miradas dicen más que mil palabras y Sakura con la suya me ha dicho todo**

_Encuentro las fuerzas para decirle lo que siento sin importar sí lo vuelo a ver o no_

Este es el momento que tanto espere y es cierto lo que ella me dijo aquel día

**_ME SIENTO TAN FELIZ AL SABER QUE ESTO ES UN 'AMOR VERDADERO'_**

* * *

Notas de autora: Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fict de tres capítulos porque todo lo que necesite fue una pluma que ilumina y una novela que me inspira y la verdad le agradezco a mi hermana porque le guste un novela que lleva por título el mismo que mi fict, solo qye en plural. Feliz día de San Valentin atrasado

Hoy es 16 de agosto de 2013, y hago la primer revisión de este fiction y quiero agradecerle a _HikariCaelum _por su comentario, y sobre todo a Darling eveling y a SuHoUmi por tener esta historia en sus favoritos y a los 200 lectores que le dieron la oportunidad a este drabble, haciendo un total de 710 lectores (no saben lo feliz que me hace :3)

Princesa De Luz Renesmee Kinomoto


End file.
